


Family Time

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 5, F/M, Fire, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 5 FireDamian laid next to the fire as his baby boy practiced sitting up with pillows surrounding him.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 231





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Damian laid next to the fire as his baby boy practiced sitting up with pillows surrounding him. At five months little Lyon was a wiggly little thing and seemed to laugh at everything. Marinette's parents told him that she was just like that as a baby, much to his amusement and Marinette's mock annoyance. 

Lyon even seemed to have favourites amongst his family and quasi-relatives. His least favourite of the Wayne's was Dick. Lyon loved his uncle but whenever anyone else walked into the room, all attention was on them, much to Dicks displeasure. 

Lyon's favourite, however, was Jason. Whenever Jason walked into the room and he wasn't paying attention to the baby, Lyon would go into fits and wouldn't stop until he was in Jason's arms, not that he minded. Nobody was sure why he was the favourite, but that didn't stop them from taking many hilarious comparison photos of the two ("We can't help that the tallest person in the house is the smallest person's favourite"). 

Damian noticed that the only people in the room were him and Lyon, so he put down his book, crawled over to the baby and started pulling faces, causing the baby to roar with laughter and almost topple over into one of the pillows surrounding him. Luckily, using the balancing skills he learnt, Lyon was able to stay up. 

For a couple more minutes, Damian continued making faces at his son, until Lyon looked at the door and started shouting his head off. 

Damian turned towards the door where his whole family stood glaring at Jason. 

He sighed and walked forward to pick up the baby, who immediately slapped his face, "Yes, Lyon, that's my eye." 

Quickly getting over his momentary anger at Jason, Dick smiled at Damian, "I didn't know you could make any faces other than a stern frown." 

Damian glared back at his older brother, "Of course I can, you nitwit." 

For several minutes, the whole family playfully teased Damian, which quickly devolved to making faces at each other and not at the baby. 

Soon, Marinette walked past the doorway only to hear childish noises being made. Curious, she walked in. The sight she beheld was very Wayne-like indeed. 

Tim and Damian smashing each other's faces in with pillows, Dick and Steph making rude fart noises, Cass playing with the baby on Jason's lap, while Jason and Bruce casually talk on the couch, while ignoring the chaos around them. 

Lyon's giggles filled the room as he watched his aunts and uncles, however, his laughter died down as he saw the one person he favoured over Jason; his mum. 

A delighted squeal filled the air, as Lyon demanded to be picked up by his mother. Marinette smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead as Jason handed the baby over. 

Slowly, the fighting stopped as they all noticed Marinette. She playfully rolled her eyes, "Don't let me stop you." 

She brought Lyon back to the pillows and let him sit up and play with his toys. Soon, everyone came over after calming down and sat next to her on the floor while they played with Lyon. 

Marinette smiled as Damian sat next to her. They all say quietly as they let the fire warm them. 


End file.
